Kai: Home Sweet Home
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [Delena] [Drabbles] ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kai no hubiese hecho invisible a Elena? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Damon y Elena se hubiesen reencontrado esa noche en la Mansión Salvatore? ¿Y qué pasaría si alguien se auto invitase? /Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons./
1. Inicio

**Título:** Kai: Home, Sweet Home.

**Rating: **+16

**Pairings: **Damon Salvatore &amp; Elena Gilbert

**Argumento: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kai no hubiese hecho invisible a Elena? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Damon y Elena se hubiesen reencontrado esa noche en la Mansión Salvatore? ¿Y qué pasaría si alguien se auto invitase?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la escritora LJ Smith, del canal estadounidense The CW, es decir, de The Vampire Diaries.

**N/A:** Palabras marcadas en negrita

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

**Kai: Home, Sweet Home.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mystic Falls estaba hermosa en esa época. La emoción de estar en casa embriagaba a Elena, dejándola extasiada, no estaba segura si era por eso, porque era navidad o simplemente porque en menos de un minuto se volvería a encontrar con esos ojos azules que provocaban en ella que todo su mundo se tambaleara.

Elena no estaba segura, pero eso no impedía que caminara directa a su destino, que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, que su mano temblara cuando intentaba llamar a la puerta.

Todo dejó de importar cuando sus ojos café se cruzaron con la mirada del vampiro, ambos permanecieron en silencio, observándose atentamente. Elena, nerviosa alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con esa planta tan típica de esas fiestas y si su corazón no podía ir más rápida, comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza si cabe.

\- Muérdago. -susurró ronca.- Inteligente.

Una sombra pasó desapercibida entre ambos, susurrando una simple palabra.

**Venganza.**


	2. Acto I

**Acto I.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damon se mordió el labio para aguantarse una carcajada cuando se interpuso entre la puerta y la chica. Elena frunció el ceño viendo por donde iban los tiros. No pensaba ponérselo fácil.

\- Tu lo dijiste, "inteligente" -sin un ápice de vergüenza señaló con la mirada el trozo de muérdago.- Es tuyo, _nuestra _**herencia**_._

_\- _¿_Nuestra herencia_? -se cruzó de brazos, y aunque quería parecer enfadada, le costaba muchísimo estarlo, llevaba todo el día queriendo esto, estar con Damon, a su lado aunque fuese... discutiendo.- Damon.

\- Elena.

Dio otro paso más, alejándose de la puerta, la chica no retrocedió, simplemente alzó la cabeza, estaban muy cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban, solo unos centímetros separaban sus labios.

\- Oh, ¡muérdago! ¡Me encanta!

La magia se rompió en mil pedazos, Damon se puso delante para enfrentar personalmente a Kai, el cual estaba en la posición que había ocupado Damon minutos atrás.

\- ¿Quién me va a dar un beso? -sonrió descaradamente.


	3. Acto II

**Acto II.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena lanzó una mirada envenenada, ¿por qué mierda tenía que venir e interrumpir?

\- ¿Un beso? -murmuró alucinado Damon, una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios.- Por supuesto, _cariño_.

Damon se remangó mientras caminaba en dirección al imberbe de Kai, le guardaba un **rencor** y un odio inimaginable, por lo que no perdió la oportunidad de darle_ su_ beso.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Defensor de brujitas! -le frenó.- ¿No querrás que Elena se quede sola en estas fechas, no?

Si Damon tenía motivos para odiar a Kai ahora mismo estos aumentaron notablemente, pequeñas venitas decoraron su rostro, transformando su felicidad en una perfecta muestra de odio vampírico.

\- ¡No. Vuelvas. A. Mencionar. A. Elena!

\- ¿Ahora viene la amenaza? -bromeó.- ¿O cuando intentas matarme?

\- No, ahora viene cuando te largas. -se adelantó Elena, cansada de ver esa pelea inútil. Nada de esto era necesario. Kai y Jo eran los que tenían que enfrentarse.

Kai clavó sus ojos en Elena.


	4. Acto III

**Acto III.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había dos cosas que odiaba Kai, que lo miraran con odio y lo que Elena estaba intentando hacer.

Una muestra de **compasión**.

No había venido a pelear, ni tampoco a divertirse, solamente había tenido curiosidad, ¿qué tenía Elena Gilbert para que Damon y Bonnie se hubiesen pasado meses y meses haciendo terapia? Para que Damon no hubiese matado a la bruja o se la hubiese beneficiado.

Era una estupidez.

Pero, ¿tenía algo mejor que hacer en un pueblo tan aburrido? Esperar a que su hermana le declarase la guerra, por eso, ¿qué más daba si se divertía con la pareja más boba de la historia?

Sonrió mientras Damon y Elena se acercaban, tanteando el terreno como si él fuese una bomba a punto de estallar.

\- Mmm, ¿jugamos? -sonrió.

No pudieron decir ni hacer nada, Kai, usando la magia de los viajeros, lanzó a la pareja por los aires y aseguró cualquier forma de salida.

\- Juguemos.


	5. Acto IV

**Acto IV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena se llevó una mano a la cabeza, todo daba vueltas, miró a su alrededor y se estiró para alcanzar a Damon que permanecía inmóvil.

La chica, presa de un ataque de **histeria**, giró el cuerpo semiinconsciente del vampiro, ahogó una exclamación cuando vio el pecho de Damon repleto de sangre.

\- Comprenderás que si quiero hablar contigo, Damon no puede molestar. -se explicó amablemente, Elena ni le prestó atención, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cuando tenía a un Damon a punto de desangrarse?

\- ¿Por qué no se cura? -se atrevió a preguntar después de varios minutos inútiles entamponando la herida.- ¡Kai, maldita sea!

Los ojos de Elena desprendía fuego e ira, no dudaba en enfrentarse a él solo para defender a Damon, Kai le dio eso, era una chica fuerte, valiente pero también era una suicida y a estas alturas, Kai no permitía que nadie le exigiera nada.

\- Ya veo lo que vio Damon en ti.


	6. Acto V

**Acto V.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La sonrisa cínica de Kai, la maldad de sus ojos y el gran poder del cual disponía no fue suficiente para acobardar a Elena, que en esos momentos, viendo como la vida de Damon se le escapaba entre las manos, otra vez, solamente podía pensar en como iba a arrancarle la cabeza a Kai para que este le dijera que mierda estaba pasando con el vampiro.

No le importaba quien era, ni cuáles eran los motivos por lo que estaba haciendo lo que hacía. Damon tembló debajo de sus manos y Elena perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Se incorporó después de darle un sutil beso en los labios del ojiazul. Miró con una maldad, que pocos habían visto en los ojos de la chica, para después soltar un gruñido típico de un depredador antes de lanzarse a su presa.

Kai pudo divisar la **pasión** de la caza en los ojos de la vampiro. Le gustó, mucho más que ver como marcaba territorio para lanzarse hacia él.

\- Solo lo diré una vez, ¿¡qué le has hecho a Damon!? -clavó las uñas en su piel, el olor de sangre inundó las fosas nasales de cada uno de los presentes, marcando el odio y la rabia de Elena aún más si cabía.- ¡Habla, maldito hijo de puta!

\- ¿Damon? -preguntó como si nada, aún seguía en la misma posición, recostado contra el sofá.- Oh, Damon... simplemente se está ahogando con su propia sangre, una... una, una...y otra...

Elena abrió los ojos como platos, las venas se acentuaron con más fuerza, sus pupilas se tiñeron de sangre y se lanzó contra el no-brujo, soltó una carcajada, se levantó y la tomó del cuello con una velocidad y una fuerza sobrehumana.

\- Huy... -susurró cerca de sus labios ensangrentados.- Eres mía.


	7. Acto VI

**Acto VI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ojos de Kai vagaron por su delicado rostro de vampiro, con un brillo imperceptible acortó las distancias, hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

\- Eres peligrosa, pequeña. -susurró, su aliento dio de lleno en Elena provocando que se estremeciera, no por la cercanía, ni mucho menos por miedo, sino por horror, por **defensa** propia, nadie invadía su zona de confort para amenazarla.

\- No sabes cuanto. -susurró de mala manera antes de que Kai la soltara de un golpe seco, la chica cayó de bruces contra el suelo, no entendía porqué pero se sentía débil, vacía, como si Kai hubiese usado sus poderes para absorberle la energía, se estiró como pudo, porque ni loca quería parecer inferior a ese imbécil.

El mayor de los Parker ignoró el debate interno de Elena y se acercó a paso ligero al cuerpo casi inerte de Damon, le echó un vistazo rápido para cerciorarse de que aún permanecía con vida.

\- ¿Sabes qué? -le preguntó sin apartar aún los ojos del vampiro.- Fui el único testigo de lo que hicieron Bonnie y Damon en tu ausencia.

No iba a seguirle el juego. No estaba dispuesta a caer en esa trampa, pero una punzada de algo que no quería reconocer se instaló en su pecho. Frunció el ceño al ver que de verdad estaba muy débil para que eso le afectara.

\- Nunca comprenderás la alianza que se formó entre ellos. -continuó como si nada, cosa que le dolió en sobremanera.- Unidos para toda la eternidad, eso es lo que veo cada vez que miro a Damon...

Celos.

Eso es lo que buscaba. Que no pudiese hacer más nada que escuchar, por eso sacó fuerzas de donde no las había para enfrentarse a Kai.

\- Pobre... ¿de verdad crees que Damon va a esperarte para siempre?


	8. Acto VII

**Acto VII.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena miró de reojo el reloj. ¿Dónde estaba Stefan cuando se le necesitaba? ¿Es qué no iba a venir a casa? Menos mal que eran una **familia** donde todos podían contar con todos.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a contar con Stefan cuando seguramente este estaría con Caroline? y aunque no fuese así, seguro que el idiota los había dejado a ambos a solas. Se mordió la lengua, si salía con vida de esta mataría a Stefan por darles ese espacio a su hermano y a ella.

Si es que salían de allí.

Dejó que Kai continuara con su discurso, no iba a servir de nada, no recordaba a Damon y lo único que recordaba era malo, su cabeza no dejaba de decírcelo, pero algo tenía claro, y es que ese amor que Damon y ella tenían eran tan grande que superaba cualquier barrera, ella lo sabía, ¿por qué? porque aunque la compulsión le obligaba a cada segundo a retroceder, ella misma sentía en su corazón ese amor, un atisbo de él y por eso sabía cuan poderoso podía ser.

Sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Crees... ? -le interrumpió, varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- ¿Bonnie y Damon?

Kai permaneció en silencio. Elena tragó saliva ruidosamente, el corazón le iba a mil por hora pero se mantuvo firme con su plan, se dejó caer en el suelo, pegándose a la pared, con cuidado intentó sacar su teléfono mientras sacaba a la Caroline Forbes que llevaba dentro.

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo, Elena? -la chica se tensó pero continúo, tenía que salvar a Damon pasase lo que pasara.- Que eres demasiado egoísta, Bonnie si merece a Damon.

Adiós actuación. Un sentimiento muy similar a la rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo, soltó el teléfono y miró con lágrimas, ya no tan falsas a Kai.


	9. Acto VIII

**Acto VIII.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- No te atrevas. -murmuró dolida, clavó las manos en el suelo, el teléfono y sus intenciones se fueron al traste cuando Kai pronunció sus últimas palabras. Elena no era estúpida, sabía que ese era el plan inicial de esa sucia sabandija, conseguir que ella perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Si es que no la había perdido ya.

\- Como te atreves a volver a juzgar mis sentimientos yo... -se levantó de golpe, no solo había recuperado su fuerza vital sino que encima estaba dispuesta a jugar a un todo o nada.- ¡Te mataré!

Kai no esperó ese movimiento suicida, no después de que Elena supiese de lo que era capaz cuando alguien intentaba atacarle, por eso al final acabó tirado en el suelo, forcejeando con una Elena muy enfadada. Clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, desgarrando parte de su piel, el no brujo gritó de dolor, pero Elena no paró, le daba igual su humanidad, le importaba tres pimientos si después Kai intentaba matarla o la mataba, lo único que su cabeza podía procesar era la idea de perder a Damon para siempre.

No concebía un mundo sin él.

Ahora lo sabía.

Escupió los últimos restos de sangre, se sentía poderosa, como si la energía vital de Kai ahora fuese suya, sonrió, pero había cometido un error.

Kai clavó su mano en su pecho, tomando su corazón entre sus dedos, el rostro de Elena perdió todo color y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lágrimas de impotencia.

\- No tienes **fe** Kai. -despistado como estaba debido al forcejeo no había visto que el hechizo de la casa había caído y que ahora Stefan le tenía agarrado del cuello, unos cánticos de fondo le confirmaron que sus hermanitos también estaban allí.


	10. Acto IX

**Acto IX.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Unas horas después._

Los **hermanos** brujos acompañados de Stefan se llevaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Kai, Elena no estaba segura de dejar a Damon solo recuperándose, por eso se quedó a su lado, buscando en su compañía una forma de calmar esos miedos que se habían instalado en su pecho.

Elena había llegado a una conclusión: tenía razón, no se merecía el amor de Damon, ni siquiera su odio pero ahí estaba ella, luchando por Damon cuando lo mejor sería dejarle ir, tal vez las palabras de esa sabandija eran con intención de hacerle daño, pero la vampira se había visto obligada a recapacitar, ¿y si había otra persona en el mundo que si se mereciera el amor de Damon? ¿y si había alguien allí a la altura del corazón del vampiro?

Todo esto la estaba matando poco a poco. No le importaba llorar, patalear... nada. Porque al final siempre estaría esa idea rondando en su cabeza, ¿tan mala era? ¿tan egoísta era para no dejar ir a Damon? ¿para qué fuese feliz?

\- Lo siento. -susurró abrazando a Damon.- Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que encuentres a alguien que te corresponda, que sepa ver el corazón tan puro que tienes. Lo siento. -sollozó.- Te he fallado, Damon, al final del día, soy peor que Katherine.

Lloró como nunca, porque aunque no recordase a Damon ni lo que habían tenido sabía que le estaba diciendo adiós a una parte de su alma, y eso dolía demasiado, no era como cuando se terminó lo suyo con Matt o con Stefan, con Damon era diferente. Damon no fue un amor cualquiera, fue esa clase de amor que te consume, que te envuelve en miles de aventuras repletas de pasión e incluso de un poco de peligro.

Damon era su alma gemela.


	11. Acto X

**Acto X.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damon abrió los ojos, desorientado se removió, provocando que Elena se levantara de golpe, en cuanto sus ojos de cruzaron, la chica lo supo, no era capaz de irse, de alejarse de él, por lo que el llanto aumento notablemente como si aún fuese una niña pequeña que temía perder la cosa más importante de su vida.

En realidad no estaba confundida.

El ojiazul se incorporó hasta apoyar el cuerpo contra la pared, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaban solos, que el idiota de Kai había desaparecido y tardó otro tanto en buscar el contacto físico de Elena, la chica retrocedió nada más ver sus intenciones.

\- Elena, ¿te ha hecho algo? -se preocupó, las ganas de matar a Kai aumentaban consideradamente, la chica negó con la cabeza y empezó a calmarse, porque actuar como una cría no le iba a llevar a ninguna parte.- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Estoy bien, estamos bien. Tranquila.

\- Lloro porque es el** final**. -se explicó para después ponerse en la misma posición de Damon y así no sentirse observada a cada segundo.

Asintió.

\- Bueno, es el final de nuestra no cena de navidad, pero, aún nos queda nochevieja, ¿no te parece? -bromeó.- Ah, pero esta vez ponemos en nuestras invitaciones "No se aceptan sociópatas aburridos, gracias"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su estropeado rostro. Damon sonrió y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, fue un movimiento violento, pero es que el vampiro no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un segundo más en recuperar a Elena y al ver que esta no la rechazaba se estiró para que sus rostros coincidieran.

\- Lena, cariño. -sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.- ¿De qué final estabas hablando tu?

Vio miedo en sus ojos azules,una mezcla de emociones contradictorias.

Supo que tenía que hacer.


	12. Acto Final

**Acto Final.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Quiero que seas feliz, Damon. -comenzó.- No quiero hacerte daño, yo... no te merezco.

Damon soltó una carcajada, se sujetó el estómago porque el ataque de risa iba en aumento, había temido escuchar el discurso de Elena aún sentía ese pánico incremantarse pero es que era imposible permanecer callado, no cuando estaba viendo las similitudes de un momento que ellos dos vivieron hacía casi tres años, cuando el apareció en su cuarto y le dijo lo que sentía para después despedirse.

Oh. Mierda.

Se secó las lágrimas y clavó sus ojos azules en la mirada de odio que Elena le estaba lanzando.

\- Perdona. Es que... esto me recuerda tanto a la primera vez que te dije que te quería, lo lamento. -tomó su rostro cuando vio que la chica agachaba la cabeza.- No te sientas mal, puedo recordar por los dos.

Creyó sus palabras, cada una de ellas, en su amor, en su ternura, en su memoria pero no podía vivir así eternamente, no podía crear nuevos recuerdos cuando el fantasma de la compulsión le perseguía por todos lados, era como cometer cientos de **pecados** y echar la vista hacía adelante.

\- No te mereces esto.

\- No, tampoco te merezco y mírame. Lucho por ti.

\- ¿Y porqué sigues luchando? -preguntó con la voz apagada, no entendía porque seguía y seguía.- ¿No te cansas nunca?

\- Cuando tu te canses. -susurró.- Yo me cansaré, pero, ¿desde cuando uno se cansa de luchar por su vida?

La castaña alzó el rostro.

\- Eres mi vida, Elena y sé que es igual para ti -Elena tragó saliva.- Te amo, cariño.

Damon se acercó hasta besar sus labios con una verdadera ternura, ese beso, fue como un interruptor y cientos de recuerdos acecharon el alma de la vampira.

Si, era su hogar.

\- Feliz Navidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
